Spanien - Entscheide dich
by Tali Delabocha
Summary: Tony muss sich entscheiden - Rota oder D.C.


Diese FF beginnt nach 04x03

Disclaimer: Keine der Personen, etc. gehört mir. Ähnlichkeiten mit real existierenden Personen sind rein zufällig. Ich verdiene mit dieser Geschichte kein Geld.

"Tony, bis zum Ende der Woche will ich deine Antwort wissen." "In Ordnung Jenny.", sagte Tony und verließ das Büro der Direktorin.

Er ging die Treppe runter zu der Schreibtischgruppe, wo bis jetzt nur McGee war, und setzte sich an seinen Platz. Der Halbitaliener wollte seinen Computer hochfahren, doch der hatte offenbar andere Pläne.  
"Bambino, kannst du mir bei meinem Computer helfen?"  
Der Angesprochene antwortete nicht. "Hallo McGee, ich rede mit dir!" "Dann nenn mich nicht Bambino. Die Neue im Team war nämlich Agent Lee, bevor sie wegen deiner Unfähigkeit als Teamleiter zurück in die Rechtsabteilung versetzt wurde!" "Soll das etwa heißen, dass ich ein schlechter Teamleiter war?" "Ja, denn sonst hätte dir die Direktorin schon längst ein eigenes Team angeboten." Tony und McGee zankten sich mittlerweile sosehr, dass sie Ziva gar nicht bemerkten, die zu der Schreibtischgruppe getreten war.

Der Israelin war es am Morgen schlecht, und so wurde sie von Gibbs gleich wieder nach Hause geschickt hatte.  
Nun musste sie jedoch mit Tony reden. Als sie merkte, dass Tony und McGee sich stritten, ging sie allerdings wieder zurück zum Fahrstuhl.  
McGee und Tony waren zwar wie Brüder, aber wenn sie sich stritten, dann war reden sinnlos.

Tony hingegen war mittlerweile sehr sauer geworden und sagte nun etwas, dass er eigentlich für sich behalten wollte: "Vielleicht sollte ich das Angebot ja doch annehmen. Ein eigenes Team in Rota, bei doppelt soviel Gehalt!"  
McGee wurde augenblicklich still. Das wollte Tony doch nicht wirklich machen.  
Ziva, die diesen Satz noch gehört hatte, machte sich auf den Heimweg. Ihr kam es so vor, als wäre in ihrem Inneren etwas zerbrochen.

Als Tony am Abend in die Wohnung kam, die er bereits vor einem halben Jahr mit seiner Verlobten bezogen hatte, saß diese weinend mit einer Packung Eis und Kleenex auf der Couch. Der Agent ging sofort zu ihr und nahm sie in den Arm, doch sie schlug seinen Arm weg.  
"Süße, was ist denn los?"  
"Du bist los!", antwortete Ziva enttäuscht und wütend. "Was habe ich denn getan?", fragte Tony ahnungslos.  
"Es geht nicht darum, was du getan hast, sondern darum, was du tun wirst! Du willst uns doch verlassen."  
"Ziva, das stimmt nicht! Wer hat dir denn das erzählt?" "Du selber, als du heute mit McGee gesprochen hast." Jetzt begriff Tony so langsam, was sie meinte. Er hockte sich vor sie, nahm ihre Hände und sah ihr in die Augen: "Kleines, ich könnte dich NIEMALS verlassen! Das heute hab ich nur gesagt, um McGee zu zeigen, dass Jenny mich für einen guten Teamleiter hält. Ich könnte dich doch nie alleine lassen!"  
Jetzt war Ziva verwirrt. "Aber du hättest dein eigenes Team und würdest doppelt so viel Gehalt bekommen!" "Ziva, dass ist mir doch total egal. Ich will einfach nur bei dir sein, und daran wird sich auch nie etwas ändern!"  
Ziva umarmete Tony stürmisch und küsste ihn.

"Was ist eigentlich bei deiner Untersuchung heute raus gekommen?", fragte der Halbitaliener.  
Ziva schluckte. "Tony, ich...ichbinschwanger!" Der Agent hatte kein Wort verstanden, da Ziva so schnell sprach.  
"Was ist los?" fragte Tony, woraufhin Ziva lächelte. "In acht Monaten sind wir zu dritt." Der Halbitaliener küsste Ziva stürmisch. "Ich liebe dich Kleine!" "Wir lieben dich auch.", schmunzelte Ziva und gab ihm ein Ultraschallbild, auf was Tony fasziniert sah. Er konnte es noch gar nicht so richtig glauben, dass er Vater werden würde.

Am nächsten Morgen gingen Tony und Ziva fröhlich ins Büro, wo McGee schon an seinem Platz saß. "Guten Morgen, Tim." begrüßten die beiden den Technikspezialisten.  
"Morgen ihr zwei.", gab ein sichtlich verwirrter McGee zurück. Seit wann nannten die beiden ihn Tim?  
Noch verwunderter war er allerdings, als Tony und Ziva zum Büro der Direktorin gingen. Und war das da ein Ring an Ziva´s Hand?

Tony und Ziva hingegen meldeten sich bei Cynthia an und betraten Jenny´s Büro.  
"Guten Morgen Jenny.", sagten die beiden fast gleichzeitig. "Guten Morgen.", meinte Jenny lächelnd.  
"Nun Tony, wie hast du dich entschieden?" "Nach Rota kann gerne jemand anders gehen. Ich bleibe hier! Hier hab ich meine eine Familie und bald auch noch eine Zweite."  
Der Agent griff nach Ziva´s Hand, woraufhin Jenny den Ring sehen konnte, den sie auch gleich entdeckte.  
"Herzlichen Glückwusch ihr zwei." "Danke. Und Jenny, es heißt drei, deswegen bin ich hier." "Ich geh dann mal runter." meinte Tony und verließ das Büro, sodass Jenny und Ziva nun allein waren.

"Und, wie ist es so, mit Tony verlobt zu sein?" "Es ist toll! Er ist ganz anders, als hier im Büro. Er ist liebevoller und trägt mich auf Armen und in dem viertel Jahr, in dem wir verlobt sind, hab ich Zuhause nicht einen blöden Spruch von ihn gehört." "Das freut mich. Und Ziva, es heißt Händen.", verbesserte Jenny sie. "Es ist mir egal, wie es heißt, ich bin einfach nur glücklich." "Das merkt man. Aber sag mal, wo hast du den den Ring immer getragen?" "An meiner Kette, damit ihn niemand sieht. Wir wollten einfach keinen Ärger wegen Regel 12." "Mach dir deswegen keine Sorgen. In der Hinsicht hab ich Jethro schon ganz gut unter Kontrolle.", grinste Jenny.  
Die beiden Frauen redeten noch eine Weile, bis sich Ziva dann doch verabschiedete.

Als Ziva runter ins Büro ging, kam Gibbs gerade mit einem Becher Kaffee um die Ecke.  
"Gibbs, wir müssen mit dir reden.", sagte die Israelin und zog Tony mit zu Gibbs Schreibtisch. "Um was geht es?", fragte der Agent. Tony und Ziva sahen sich an. Ihre Blicke sagte soviel wie:

*Lassen wir die Bombe platzen?* *Im schlimsten Fall könnten Gibbs und Bambino einen Herzinfark bekommen* *Also ja.*

Ziva nahm Tony´s Hand. "Tony und ich werden heiraten und ich bin schwanger." Hinter ihnen war ein Knall zu hören und als sie sich umdrehten sahen sie, wie McGee aufstand, da er vor Schreck vom Stuhl gefallen war. Von Gibbs hingegen bekamen die Agenten ein Lächeln. "Ich wusste es von Anfang an. Wenn du sie verletzen solltest DiNozzo, dann hat dein letztes Stündlein geschlagen!", sagte er streng, "Und jetzt solltet ihr ins Labor. Ihr wisst doch "Vergesst nie eine Abigail Scutio, wenn ihr überleben wollt!" Los jetzt!"

Tony und Ziva rannten fast in Abby´s Labor und Gibbs wusste, dass er jetzt ein neues Projekt zum bauen hatte...Eine Wiege für das Kleine.


End file.
